Algo más
by Aguere
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes si el amor de tu vida se ha consumido? ¿Es tú culpa de él? Oneshot. Songfic. SasuSaku //SakuSasu. 1º Fic O.o
1. Algo más

_**Breve explicación:**_

_El tiempo de esta historia es el actual presente… es decir, sin ninjas y en pleno 2008. Sakura y Sasuke tras ser amigos de pequeños en el colegio han acabado a sus 26 años como pareja._

**…Algo más…**

* * *

-

_A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Porque esto ya no es querer._

_-_

Amanece como siempre botada sobre una cama que hace tiempo deja de sentir como suya. Se levanta sin ganas, ya casi ni desayuna, no trabaja y tampoco querría. Su novio…bueno la verdad, ésta no es la definición correcta, hace tiempo que sufre por el que ahora duerme en la cama… quizás la más correcta sería, pareja. Su pareja es el que se encarga de todo lo que entra y sale del piso en el que residen. Parpadea suavemente, acaba de recordar aquellas veces en las que él se despertaba temprano y se quedaba mirándola mientras ella dormía (aunque ella estuviera despierta), acaba de recordar aquellos ojos negros en esa afilada mirada... vaya, sin duda había pasado tiempo desde que Sasuke no la miraba igual.

Aparta un mechón rosado de su cara, mientras sigue mirando. No, no puede ser eso. Si él ya no la quisiera hacía tiempo que habría acabado todo… Entonces, sólo puede ser que Sakura Haruno ya no le quería, ya no quería a su pareja… Abrió enormemente los jades que tenía por ojos y entonces comprendió algo más… en realidad, no es que él, Sasuke Uchiha, ya no la quisiera; ni que ella tampoco le quisiera a él… era algo distinto algo que no podía expresar.

-

_A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

-

Sí, pensó, entonces sólo podía ser una cosa. Recordó aquellas recientes noches en las que el se había quedado tarde trabajando y no la había avisado por miedo a despertarla. Recordó como se sentía cuando abría los ojos suavemente y no se encontraba con esa cara, esa cara que desde chiquita le había arrebatado algo más que un beso o un simple te quiero; su relación había durado años, y aún así él la quería como siempre y ella sin duda no le amaba menos que cuando lo conoció. Recordó esa sensación de vacío y eterna soledad cuando palpó durante minutos las sábanas frías aún con la esperanza de equivocarse. Vaya, pensó, que no cayera en esto desde un principio. Que haya estado noches durmiendo con el corazón en la garganta sin saber si lo volveré a ver mañana cuando me despierte….

-

_Es algo más algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar._

_Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._

_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
porque somos algo más._

_-_

Sonrió para sí, aún desde el silencio y la oscuridad de esa habitación, podía verse su mirada ahora apunto de empaparse en lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría, felicidad. Lágrimas que cualquiera querría que fueran para ella, sin duda. Lágrimas de amor.

Eso era, eso era la explicación de todo. Del por qué cada noche que él pasaba fuera, Sakura sabía perfectamente que no podía ser por culpa de otra, ni de que Sasuke hubiera decidido abandonarla. Acaba de comprender ahora, desde lo más hondo de su corazón, que cada beso que ella le daba era igual de grande que un país, igual de fuerte que una muralla, igual de importante que una sonrisa o una mirada. Sabía por fin que cada beso que le había dado a su querido _Sasuke-kun_ era más grande que un universo, más fuerte que un deseo y más importante que todo en este mundo. Ella sin duda sentía algo más que el querer…

Sin dudas ni patrañas en su cabeza supo además, que Sasuke tampoco era menos. Ella adoraba las caricias que él le brindaba. Y no dudaría jamás de que él también amaba acariciarla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-

_A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer._

_A veces pienso que es mentira  
por como entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer._

-

Tubo la sensación de que él iba a despertar. Sasuke no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que ella estaba de pie, ni siquiera había dejado de respirar con ese ritmo que apenas se notaba cuando dormía. Sakura y Sasuke ya habían pasado juntos 5 años desde que empezaron algo mínimamente serio. Y en cualquier otra pareja, cinco años no bastan para saber si esa persona por la que te desvives se va a despertar incluso min. antes de que haga el más mínimo gesto. Dentro de poco se despertará, pensó Sakura mientras se sentaba suavemente a su lado. Pasó sus dedos por la espalda de él, y sonrió. Tengo que estar soñando, pensó, no puede ser verdad que en un minuto piense que ya no podremos seguir juntos…y, al siguiente vea cuántos le necesito, le quiero, …

–_Le amo_…–Dijo casi en susurro

El moreno despegaba ligeramente los ojos encontrándose así con la mirada de aquella mujer que le había vuelto loco.

-

_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
porque somos algo mas._

_Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
¿acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi?  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va acabar._

_Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._

_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más._

_-_

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, y seguía mirándola. Ella, pudo comprobar que tenía razón, vió en sus ojos el brillo de un cariño inmenso, eterno, interminable, algo más de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Él le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas al ver que ya no había aquella tristeza ni humedad en los jades de Sakura. Menos mal que ya está mejor, pensó él, no podría haber aguantado ni un solo día más si ella no recuperaba su mirada. Y sin necesidad de que uno se acercase, ni otro lo robara, ni siquiera que fuera pedido… ambos se besaron. Fue un beso tierno, dulce. Un beso de esos que llegan sólo en las pantallas de cine, esos que nunca crees verdadero. Jamás dejaré de amarte, pensaron mutuamente. Se fundieron en un abrazo que quizás, ella, quizás él… no supieron nunca, pero sí llegaron a saber que desde ese momento nada sería gris o negro, y que pasase lo que pasase el otro estaría a su lado siempre.

_-_

_Porque somos algo más..._

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Éste es mi primer fic, más concretamente un one-shot basado en la canción de la quinta estación "Algo más". ¡Ojala les guste! Va porfa, déjenme reviews :D


	2. Epílogo

_**…No one…**_

* * *

-

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

-

Dentro del baño, con la prueba en la mano, la pelirrosa comprobaba que sus dudas eran ciertas. Deja caer algunas lágrimas antes de girarse dudosa hacia su novio.

–_Tranquila, estaré siempre aquí para ti…y para él._ –Le decía Sasuke mientras ella sólo alcanzaba a sonreírle y abrazarlo. –_Puedes estar segura de que todo irá bien._

Pero aún con las palabras del Uchiha en sus oídos, Sakura no llegaba a evitar estar preocupada. Después de todo, aunque tenían 26 años, su conciencia le decía que no estaban preparados para afrontar nada de eso. ¿Un bebé?¿Un bebé?¿Podrían acaso cuidarlo? Tendrían que cambiar su estilo de vida, tendrían que estar pendientes de él o ella durante todo el tiempo, ya no habrían más momentos a solas, ahora habría que vigilar si come o no come, dejar casi de dormir por sus llantos, comprarle juguetes que sin duda acabaría o rompiendo o perdiendo o a saber qué… ¿No será esto muy precipitado? Somos aún jóvenes. Ser madre es algo muy duro… ¿Qué dirá la gente?¿La seguirán viendo igual?¿Todo cambiará? Se agarró fuertemente a los hombros de su Sasuke-kun.

-

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don´t worry ´cause  
Everything´s going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything´s going to be alright_

-

Está preocupada, seguro. No puede ser otra cosa, dicen que las madres primerizas ven todo en su contra… Pensó aquel que ahora la miraba a la cara. No podía verla llorar, ni siquiera entendía bien el por qué lloraba, ¿se querían no? Entonces, ¿que más daba lo demás? Aunque es cierto que de amor no se come; Sasuke la miraba desconsolado, con el corazón en la garganta… si acaso se querían y por el dinero no había problema… entonces ¿por qué lloraba la persona a la que más quería?

–_Hmp._ –Bufó con una sonrisa en la cara.

–_Me preocupa lo que puedan decir o lo que pueda pasar_…–Respondió Sakura a una pregunta que nadie había formulado… sin duda, es indudable que ambos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras…

-

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don´t worry ´cause  
Everything´s going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything´s going to be alright_

-

–_Que digan lo que quieran, nos…queremos y con eso basta._ –Susurró al oído de ella con firmeza. –_No te preocupes, todo irá bien._

Abrazados delante del espejo, con lágrimas en los ojos de ella y brillo en los de él, se podía sentir; llegar incluso a notar, que nada los separaría. Ambos así lo sabían.

En el fondo, Sakura pensaba y creía que sin duda lo habían buscado, después de todo no se habían "protegido". Alegría…, no, mejor euforia, esperanza, deseo, ilusión… todo eso sentía ella dentro… Cada una de las fibras de su ser no cabía en sí de todo eso, todo esa emoción que la embargaba y rebosaba, ahora sin duda de que él siempre andaría a su lado y que jamás iban a tener más problemas que qué nombre ponerle. El baño, monótono y sencillo, ahora lo veía con otro aire; un aire de esplendor y elegancia. Se sonrojaron sus mejillas ligeramente al verse pensando en eso, jamás hubiera imaginado que lo haría.

-

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I´m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don´t worry ´cause  
Everything´s going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything´s going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I´m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I´m telling you there ain´t no one_

-

Acariando su pelo, confortándola. Hay que ver cómo Sasuke Uchiha, el que hubiese un tiempo llamado a ella "molestia", disfrutaba con tan poco, la quería como si nada más pudiera en ningún lugar, momento o pensamiento llenarlo por dentro de ese cariño que ella le brindaba. Sabe perfectamente mientras cierra los ojos que es un afortunado, sabe que sin duda hay gente está por el mundo buscando algo que sólo ellos dos tienen; sabiendo igualmente que habrá quién diga que si él le pidiera matrimonio sería sólo por separar el concepto de bebé y amor. El moreno diría, sabría y gritaría incluso al mundo que la amaba, a ella y a todo lo que representase su amor, su cariño, sus ternuras y caricias, así como su tozudez y locura. Nadie ni nada hará que deje de sentir lo que siento por esta mujer, pensó.

En una mañana de verano, dentro del baño de una casa como otra de Tokio, un amor se hizo más fuerte de lo que era con tan sólo una prueba de embarazo. Algo surgió y algo más surgirá dentro de 9 meses…algo que nadie podrá negar jamás, y es que, no hay que mentir a estas alturas… Haruno y Uchiha son el uno para el otro.

-

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I´m feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

* * *

**tema.chan.90** Gracias por tu review 'w' Aunque era un One-shot te dejo el epílogo :D

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews, que de fallos también se aprende ;P


End file.
